Root Of Madness
by TammyHybrid21
Summary: Why can't my life simply be normal anymore? It was supposed to be average, instead I got two random and possibly rival companies delivering these Units to my house and a disappeared family. I suppose that it could be worse though, there could be more of them to deal with, but really what am I to do about it? Not to mention I still need to finish that school work.
1. Prologue

Full Summary

It began as an average week, everything normal and exactly the same as any other week. That should've been a warning considering how well it seemed to be going, since right after I began to relax they came. Two trucks, Flying Mint Bunny Co. and Flying Chocolate Bunny Co. Now I'm stuck with two very unexpected extras in my Mother's house, and well they're both kind of insane. As things calmed down the rest of my family just disappeared, and things just began to spiral out of control. Well I guess that it could be worse, but seriously how am I supposed to maintain some semblance of control when my life has become a cosmic joke. Not to mention on top of all this I still need to finish my school work. I guess though, it's all simply Madness and Manuals.

Prologue

Tick, tick, tick.

That stupid ticking was seriously driving me insane! I still needed to work on the stupid maths work in front of me though. I growled before slumping in my chair and glaring uselessly at my Algebra work. Work lying not even half finished on the desk in front of me. With a sigh I began to fiddle with the pencil in my hands, it would probably help to be at an actual school, but that was too much trouble for my body to handle. So instead there I was, sitting in my bedroom at my desk and trying in vain to make some sense of the numbers and letters on the sheet of paper in front of me.

With a groan I finally gave up and stood from my chair before I walked over to sit dejectedly on my bed. I pulled up my laptop and switched it on humming thoughtfully, I'd probably be able to make more sense of the maths after working on some of the Holocaust stuff for Humanities. With a small sigh I pulled up the internet explorer and ignored the flashing congratulations pop up that instantly appeared on the side of the screen as I began to absently search for information.

After a few minutes of reading and occasionally watching information on the Holocaust I decided that it was enough and opened a separate tab before closing that one. The separate tab was soon focused on fanfiction and that was good enough for me as I minimised the internet and opened up OpenOffice planning to check over a couple of my stories before reading some good ole' fanfic. Writing is my passion after all, and occasionally drawing, although I still couldn't draw people.

With a hum I typed away happily at the keyboard noting down both my research from the Holocaust, and how Hetalia handled it before I opened up one of my Sonic the Hedgehog fanfic documents. Now for anyone who's unsure I should probably explain a little bit more about myself at this point, before anything else happens.

I'm still a teenager, old enough to take care of myself but not quite old enough to live on my own. I live with my Mother and one younger brother, I am also a girl. My entire life has basically been a mess, with me stuck in the middle experiencing what I guess could be described as phantom pains throughout the entirety of my body. I am also a novice writer, and not just for fanfiction. I'm hoping to eventually get a novel written and published after all.

Anyway, I suppose that the important thing now is my physical description, I'm not short, but not tall either. I have wild and curly hair that's a relatively light shade of brown and bright hazel eyes that I've heard described as tired and aged, not to mention they shift colour depending on light reflection and stuff like that. I do not often wear dresses and much prefer the tom-boy style with comfortable pants and shirts along with a jacket that doesn't really zip up, my mother keeps complaining that I look like someone off the street, I really couldn't care less. I wouldn't call myself pretty with loads of scars littered on my skin from cuts and scrapes, and freckles on my face, I'm decently built but honestly to look at I'm most likely described as an average teenager.

Been average and normal was fine to me. I never in my wildest dreams, or nightmares, expected it to change. Yet, it did.

* * *

_**A/N: Well I decided to jump on the bandwagon with this type of fanfiction... and I must say that so far it's kind of crowded here, but my seat is nice and comfortable so I can't really complain too much... I would've put this at the start but that would give some stuff away, so instead here it is...**_

_**I don't own anything, well except for the viewpoint character but that's about it, well and the plot but that's kind of a given (I would hope) and really I hope that this will interest people, especially considering how many times this has already been done before, but now it's my turn to spin the wheel.**_

_**This is based off the Manuals that were written by: u/1664187/0ptimuspenguin (and others)**_

_**Anyway I guess that will be everything that I have to mention here and now then. Also yeah, this does count as a bit of a Self-Insert story, but I didn't have any ideas for any other FCs/OCs to use unfortunately.**_


	2. 1 Two Flying Bunnies

_**A/N: Now's the time for the real fun to begin, and hopefully people will enjoy, I don't own anything except for the plot and my characters so neh don't sue me.**_

* * *

#1 Two Flying Bunnies

My day progressed rather slowly after that and nothing all that remarkable happened before bed time. With a yawn I pulled on my PJs and said goodnight to my Mother and Brother, both of them responding in turn before they went into their own bed rooms to sleep. Of course I wasn't really planning on sleeping all that much, not that I ever could sleep, it was just easier to stay up and awake at this point after all.

Of course laying in bed and staring blankly at the ceiling and tracing invisible pictures in the darkness became boring after a while. So once I was absolutely certain that my Mother and Brother were asleep, which is quite hard to tell I pulled my 3DS out and began to read some fanfiction on it.

Perhaps now would be a good time as any to explain my biggest fandoms, or the ones that I'm currently full on in. Anyway I suppose that it would be good to list them now; Sonic, InuYasha, Ranma ½, Pokémon, The Smurfs, Harry Potter, Hetalia, Road Rovers, Hunger Games, Phoenix Wright:Ace Attorney, Portal and to finish the list I'm also currently quite fond of MLP:FiM. Anyway each of those fandoms are my top ones, but I definitely have other ones.

The particular fanfiction I was actually in the middle of reading was Hetalia, Manual fic to be much more precise. There had recently been this huge boom in the amount of Manual fiction that was posted to the site and I was curious, especially since I'd never heard of it before I read this one story titled 'Not Another Manual Fanfic' by Mitsuki Horenake and it made me fall in love with the genre.

Of course there was something odd about many of these Manual Fics, something that just rung wrong with me. Not that I really cared that much about it, at least not until I noticed one story in the archive titled 'Manual Warning' with the summary reading 'Please, somebody listen, you need to know something about the manuals! About the congratulations.'

It was a weird story to be sure, claiming that when people ended up ordering the manuals or spotting the congratulations and been told that they were going to receive them, that reality warped, or they ended up in some kind of sub-dimension, that the fanfics were real. Honestly it read much like a bad Creepypasta story and I laughed it off before checking the time. It was about 03:00 in the morning. I had been reading for a long time. Well like clockwork I would still be likely to wake up at 10 or 11 the next day. With a yawn I switched off the 3DS and closed my eyes ready to go to sleep.

* * *

_It's weird to be standing in the middle of a field of flowers. Across from me is a boy with pink hair wearing a lot of pink and smiling brightly in my direction. How I can tell that he's smiling I have no idea, I can't really see his face or make out much of him. I run towards him and he laughs turning and running away from me. _

"_Hey wait!" I shout trying desperately to speed up and catch him "I just want to talk to you!" I call after him as the field morphs from flowers into what appears to be a battle ground, my outfit soon becoming splattered with blood and many other disgusting things. "Wait up! Please" I shout as I trip and fall, instead of hitting the ground though I fall right through it._

_Laughter rings in my ears as I fall before I hear the scream of a child who is also whimpering for help, and when I manage to twist my body a bit in an attempt to slow myself down I see a girl in a blue (at least to my eyes) dress with long hair and a bow in it, she's holding several knives and before I can properly judge her she's gone and I'm standing on solid ground again._

_In front of me with his back to me is the pink haired boy, he's laughing while holding a younger toddler sized child with really light platinum blonde hair in his arms. Without turning to me he laughs childishly and the boy's violet eyes open and look right at me. Before I can say anything they're both gone in a burst of sparkles and a blonde haired man appears, wearing blue. The man smiles at me as the scenery morphs into a mansion, not just any mansion though._

"_Don't waste it now, watch the family you have! And make the family you gain..." the man states before everything seems to twist inwards and I'm falling backwards._

* * *

I woke slowly, sunlight streaming from my right and I stretched yawning before hopping out of bed. _'Well that was interesting' _I thought to myself as I walked from my room and right into the bathroom, which is more or less right beside my bedroom. It's not fancy at all, and can get a bit squishy, in fact the house where I lived with my family as a whole could be a bit squishy. It had three bedrooms, three toiletry areas, a lounge, kitchen, backyard laundry and shed. Not much else really. The layout was also pretty weird with the kitchen and bathroom basically being bookends to the rest of the house.

When people entered the house, the kitchen was to their left, and well since our toaster recently exploded (again) and we had our pet rats housed there it was rather messy. There was a pantry area off from the kitchen and the back door led to both outside and a storage area along with one of our toiletry areas. Of course if you wandered down right upon first entering the house the first room that you would come to would be the lounge, which is actually rather comfy usually, set up with a new flat-screen TV, a computer and basically three lounge chairs, not much else unless you counted the cabinets. The lounge is also towards the front of the house. Past that the next room is my Brother's but he never sleeps there so instead it's simply left along and well, it's got loads of junk and stuff simply shoved in the cupboard and on the floor, the bed in there is simply a mess of blankets and sleeping bags piled in. My room is just past his and entered on the left with my bed in the corner against the wall beneath the window and several book shelves along with a desk and more recently a wheelie-walker for when my pain becomes too much to handle. Mother's room is across from mine and her bed takes up pretty much the entire space of the room, with what little left taken by bookshelves and a dresser, both Mother and my Brother sleep in there, since he still has nightmares.

Out back it was the stereotypical yard with our dog running around happily, the shed the first thing that you would notice apart from the sheer amount of plant life and the Guinea Pig Hutch, a kiwi-fruit tree along with a couple of lemon trees and a peach tree. Ivy climbing all over the laundry, which actually houses the last toilet and a shower, it doesn't work though so it's left forgotten, and walking into the laundry one has to be careful not to hit your head since the roof slants down, not to mention the door is often taken over by spiders.

Anyway, after thinking all of this information over I finished washing my hands and getting dressed before walking down the hall. I was planning on going out into the backyard to play around with our pet dog for a while. Unfortunately there was one little thing that definitely threw a spanner into that plan. The doorbell rang, surprising me immensely. I had no idea that we even had a working doorbell, last I had heard about the stupid thing it was broken and refused to ring. So hearing the bell ring surprised me, but not as much as what I found on the other side of the door when running into the lounge to peer through the blinds and check who was at the door.

A boy who I had never seen before wearing a hat with brown ears on it and a strange uniform, holding a crate in his arms along with a pad of some sort. We hadn't ordered anything in the last few days, nothing at all. I blinked and kept watching out the window staring at the delivery boy who seemed to be rather nervous and kept checking around himself as though expecting something bad to happen. I debated whether or not to open the door and see what he wanted for a while before I noticed the truck. It was huge, at least from my perspective on delivery trucks and there were numerous crates visible since the back was still a bit open. It also had a chocolate brown coloured bunny painted on the side with the words Flying Chocolate Bunny Inc.

Well that was certainly different. Finally decided I took some pity on the boy who had obviously mistaken this delivery. I knew that it was expensive and really we can barely make ends meet in this house so it couldn't be for us. I opened the door ready to explain this fact only to have a crate shoved into my arms along with a pen shaped object as the boy held the pad and desperately tried to get me to sign. Of course this led to me doing the only logical solution in my mind to this. "What the hell do you think that you're doing! We didn't order..."

I never managed to finish the sentence as an arm holding a knife exploded from the crate in my arms causing me to yelp and drop the crate running out the front while the boy whimpered and backed up. In front of us, standing in the remains of the crate was a man with pink hair, blue eyes that swirled with pink, and he was holding a knife looking extremely mad. Well while that all caught my attention along with the anger in his eyes what really held it was when I realised who this man was, it was Oliver Kirkland, or 2PEngland.

"Didn't anybody teach you that swearing was wrong?" he asked the both of us and my mind blanked as I noticed one other small little thing about him.

"Cute... Freckles are cute... no scars, just..." once again I was cut off but this time but this time by his face dropping and tears filling his eyes. Well that wasn't confusing, at least it wasn't until he ran off slamming the bathroom door behind him, or at least attempting to, it just swung back open. "Okay you! Explain now!" I stated turning to the delivery boy who gulped and tugged at the collar of his uniform.

"I uh... it's uh... you won them!" he stated and my eyes narrowed as I tapped my foot against the ground Sonic-Style. "That's to say... You are Tamara 'Tammy Hybrid' right?" he asked and I froze before nodding my head once and motioning for him to go on. "Well it's in the contract, which I was supposed to get you to sign before leaving to finish delivering the rest of these guys" he pointed back to the truck before lifting up the digital pad and it's 'pen' and offering them to be. "So if you'll just..."

He was cut off when another truck drove up. This one labelled as the Flying Mint Bunny Inc. He growled and I mentally reminded myself to get his name before he left to check and see if he went to the same school as my brother. From this new truck a female delivery person hopped out grinning broadly before she saw the boy and went extremely tense. Why did I get a bad feeling about this? She huffed before pushing roughly past him and smiling before putting a contract in my hands along with a pen, basically telling me to sign for the delivery, there was just one little thing.

"I am not going to sign my life away!" I shouted and threw the contract away, only for her to pull out an identical one and maintaining that smile. Smiles like that can't be natural. "I'm fine with Ollie... I mean come on what's the worst he can do apart from poison cupcakes and recreate the MLP fanfiction Cupcakes?" I snapped "But I am not going to be a fool and sign for more of them until I can be assured of my safety, oh and the ability to keep the house standing!" I growled crossing my arms and glaring at both delivery people who seemed to be stunned by my action.

"But you're expected to..." the girl began while the boy mumbled something under his breath.

"Now if you'll excuse me I've got to go cheer up an emo Ollie before he works himself into a worse state of madness" I stated snippily before closing the door in both of their faces. Well that certainly went well. I sighed and walked slowly towards the bathroom where Oliver was applying cover-up on his face to hide his freckles. "Hey Oliver..." I began before pausing and taking several deep breaths as he looked at me. "I'm sorry... About the freckle thing that is... I have them to... and well scars, I actually think they're kind of cute on you... but I guess that I just needed to..." I trailed off as he began to smile at me, well that was a bit easy.

That was when the bell rang again and I groaned. Obviously those two were still hanging around and trying to make me sign those stupid contracts. I stormed down the hall and threw open the door glaring at them both. The boy trembled a bit while the girl maintained that stupid grin, I really wanted to smack it off her face but I took a deep breath rubbed my forehead and held out my hand for the contract from the boy. I gave it a quick once over, then a twice over before a final look over before finally sighing and then with a flick of the wrist I signed it.

I went through the same process with the girl who also moved the crate to the living room when I directed her to and then I looked at them both expectantly. "Uhm... You want our names don't you?" the boy asked and I nodded my head crossing my hands across my chest. "Riley..." he stated trembling while the girl without batting an eye about it answered with her own name.

"Mikayla" They both left relatively shortly after wards and I finally seemed to have a chance to relax. Picking up the manual that was obviously to tell me how to manage Oliver I read it and tried as best I could to think about watching exactly what went on in the kitchen from then on. Once I was sure I had an idea of what to expect from the unexpected Brit I picked up the other manual and froze.

It was Belarus, well I was most definitely screwed wasn't I?

* * *

_**A/N: Well that wraps up the first official chapter, I had always planned on it ending here just because it always seemed to be the best point to simply stop unless I wanted more trouble on my hands... Also the fics that I mentioned in story... only one of them is real I have never seen a Unit Fic titled Warning, if that really exists than WOW...**_

_**Anyway, the story Not Another Manual Fanfic is a real story on this site, and well worth a read if you want to be entertained, I'm just going to recommend it right now since I'm happy about finishing this so quickly and easily (unlike every other one of my stories which are currently under Writers' Block rules) anyway link to the story: s/6597254/1/Not-Another-Manual-Fanfic**_

_**Also the Manual that I based Oliver/2P England from can be found on Deviantart here: yumehoshichan .deviantart art/2P-ARTHUR- KIRKLAND-User-Guide-And-Manual-335059055 (Just remove the spaces please or and between deviantart and art there needs to be a bit of fiddling to get it to work since FF been funny about it)**_

_**So well that's it, and the other chapters will probably be a bit slower since I really need to work on my other stories and this was basically me trying to work out my Writers' Block.**_


End file.
